Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (258 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (211 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (208 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (198 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (189 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (188 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (186 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (185 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (166 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (156 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (155 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (146 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (142 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (135 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (133 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (132 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (120 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (107 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (102 VA titles) (Canadian) #Robin Atkin Downes (101 VA titles) (British) #Kari Wahlgren (99 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (91 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (90 VA titles) (Canadian) #Don Messick (90 VA titles) (American) † #Cam Clarke (88 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (88 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (86 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (85 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (83 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (80 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (80 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (78 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (78 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (78 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (76 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Troy Baker (75 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (74 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (74 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (73 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (71 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (70 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (69 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (68 VA titles) (American) † #Patrick Seitz (68 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (67 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (67 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (65 VA titles) (American) † #Pat Fraley (65 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (65 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (63 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (62 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (62 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (61 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (61 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (61 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (58 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (56 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (56 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (56 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (55 VA titles) (American) † #Quinton Flynn (55 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (54 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (54 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (54 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (52 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (52 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (51 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (51 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (51 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (51 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (51 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (51 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (49 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (49 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (48 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (48 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (47 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (47 VA titles) (American) #Paul Winchell (47 VA titles) (American) † #Ben Diskin (46 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (46 VA titles) (British) #Clancy Brown (46 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (46 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (46 VA titles) (British) #Hal Smith (46 VA titles) (American) † #June Foray (46 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (46 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (45 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (45 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (43 VA titles) (Canadian) #Keith Silverstein (43 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (43 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (42 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (42 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (42 VA titles) (American) #Casey Kasem (41 VA titles) (American) † #Roger Rose (41 VA titles) (American) #Dave B. Mitchell (40 VA titles) (American) #Joan Gerber (40 VA titles) (American) †